


I didn't know I wanted this....until now

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know she could ever want this...until now....until him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know I wanted this....until now

Henry was playing his video game while lounging on the couch. Killian was half watching with amusement and half trying to read a book but watching Henry getting annoyed and muttering and flinging his arms at the TV was winning out. Emma was out shopping and when she came home she did not expect to find her son and her pirate so engrossed in Henry's game. Killian's book long forgotten on the end table as he now sat next to Henry laying out commands. Him and Henry both so focused on the game they didn't even notice Emma was back until she slammed the front door shut. She smiled at her boys as they both jumped and turned to her.  
"Hi mom" Henry cherps out attention never leaving his game  
"All your homework done Henry?" Emma asks as she sets the shopping bags down  
"Yep all done"   
"Hello love" Killian says laying a kiss to her temple then moves to the counter to help Emma put everything away. But as he grabs for a bag to start taking things out Emma moves to grab the bag first pulling it away from him.  
"I've got this its fine go back to Henry" Emma says holding the bag on the counter near her.  
"Its fine Emma I can help I wasn't even really sure what was going on in that game" Killian says moving to take the bag from Emma, she pulls it back with him having a hold on it and it rips sending its contents to the ground a jar of pickles shattering in the process.  
"Killian I said to just leave it"   
"Its fine love..." he moves to pick up the broken pieces of the jar but gets distracted by a pink box sitting in the floor along with all the other contents of the destroyed bag. He picks it up standing and looking at her.  
"A pregnancy test." he reads out "Emma, are you pregnant?"  
"Listen we can deal with this later tonight after Henry has gone to bed." She tells him quietly taking the test from him.  
"Were you not going to tell me?" she can hear the hurt in his voice.  
"Killian we can discuss this later" she says kissing him and then moving to their bedroom to put the test away.  
Dinner passed by in a tense silence.   
"Can I finish my game from earlier?" Henry asks as Killian and Emma work to clear the table and do the dishes.  
"Yea thats fine" Emma tells him. After everything is finished they settle on the couch while Henry is in the floor totally engrossed in the game. They set in silence for a few moments before Killian puts his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side kissing her forehead.  
"I'm not mad you know" he tells her taking her hand in his. "just a a little anxious"  
"I should have told you, I'm just not use to having someone around who cares" Emma says quietly leaning completely on him tucking her legs underneath her.  
"I love you Swan you know that and I will be there for you through everything." he mumbles into her hair face nuzzling into it. She moves her hands to the side of his face pulling him down for a kiss.   
"Gross" they pull apart to see henry looking at them smiling.  
"Alright I think its time for bed kid" Emma tells him  
"Fine but hey Killian can you look over some of my work for me first?"  
"Sure" he says getting up and pulling Emma with him. He kisses her and tells her he will be to bed soon before heading to Henry's room.  
"Is everything OK with mom?" Henry asks after Killian finishes looking over Henry's work  
"Yea, shes fine just..had a long day"  
"Are you sure? Because you were both so quiet over dinner....you"re not fighting are you?" Henry asks looking at Killian with sadness "you're not leaving right?"  
"Henry I can assure you I'm not going anywhere ever, I love your mother and you and would never abandon either of you"  
"Good" Henry tells him with a hug and goodnight

When Killian enters the bedroom Emma is sitting on the bed already changed into a tank top and shorts the box sitting in front of her on the bed. He sits down on the bed and puts his arms around her chin on her shoulder.  
"you ready?" he asks. she sighs shaking her head yes  
"Ill be back in a minuet" grabbing the box and heading t the bathroom and he gets up to change into a pair of shorts for the night and lays back down on the bed. she comes back in a few minuets later setting her cellphone down on the nigh stand and laying down with him. wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.  
"how long until we know?"  
"three minuets. you know I never figured Id have anymore kids." she tells him running her fingers up and down his arm around her waist.  
" I don't see why not you are a great mother to Henry"  
"just never had the other half need, not until recently. what about you, did you ever want them?"  
"I always wanted a family....a big one....but 200 plus years alone you eventually lose that hope and deal with what you have."  
"you never tried to have a family with Milah?" he sighs shaking his head  
"she never wanted anymore children, said she would have felt guilty for leaving Bae behind"  
"I didn't know you wanted kids,I should have told you sooner as soon as I started having symptoms, I was just scared you know. it could still turn out to be negative....I just don't want you to get your hopes up just to be crushed"  
"Its fine Emma,if you're not I'm perfectly happy with you and your lad as my family" he gives a sad smile kissing her on her cheek  
"you know just because it might be negative this time dosn't mean thats it we can try again actually we can start right away"  
"you would want that?"  
"i would. i didn't know that until right now actually that i do but i do. i want a baby with you"  
"we'll need to talk to your lad either way this turns out." she was about to respond when the alarm on her phone went off telling them time was up. she gets up moving to the bathroom  
"here we g" she tells him and disappears in the other room. She come back into the bedroom leaning against the door from biting her bottom lip smiling test in hand.  
"WEll?" he ask sitting up  
"Positive" thats all she can get out before he is off the bed and over to her throwing his arms around her wist kissing her. the test dropped to the ground and forge=forgotten as he picks her up laying her down on the bed kissing her some more.  
"Killian we are already pregnant we don't have to start trying" she laughs as leans back to look at her  
"call it practice for next time"  
"next time, we haven't even had this one yet" she laughs again kissing him  
"told you i wanted a big family" he tells her rolling over pulling her on top of him.


End file.
